


A little interlude between cases: Or all work and no play makes our boys cranky

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, can't believe i even wrote this, just really unrepentant porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really should know better than to open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little interlude between cases: Or all work and no play makes our boys cranky

**Author's Note:**

> So seriously, no plot. Nothing even resembling character insight except maybe one line. unbetad, unproof read, written quickly for someone's porny needs.

Dean swallowed hard and Sam realized he really should have planned this out better, should have been standing closer to the wall or something he could lean on, because one look at the tears leaking from Dean’s fucking anime eyes combined with the sight of his plush lips wrapped around Sam's cock and Sam's knees literally buckled. The drop thrust Sam's dick even further down Dean’s throat, and he had to grip tightly onto Dean’s shoulders just to stay upright. 

Dean strained against the bandana tied around hands. The muscles in his thighs tightened up as Sam’s weight pushed him even further down on his heels.

“Ah, fuck, Dean. God.” Sam pulled himself upright, one hand clenched in Dean’s hair, the other pulling his cock away from his body, all the better to slide it down Dean’s throat. “God damn.” Sam pulled back, sliding his cock along Dean’s tongue until just the tip was trapped in Dean’s mouth. Dean clamped his lips under the head and did a swirl and suck that had Sam cursing and weak-kneed again. He grabbed Dean’s head with both hands, stilling him. “Stop, stop,” he panted. “Fuck.” His body thrust deep into Dean’s mouth again before he could stop it. He could feel Dean smirk. Only Dean could smirk and suck cock at the same time. Fucker. Sam had hoped that keeping Dean’s hands out of play would give Sam some control, but somehow it had just pushed the whole thing past burning hot into incendiary. He'd almost come just from the look Dean had given him as he tied Dean’s hands behind his back.

When Sam had stripped Dean, tied him up, and pushed him down to his heels at the foot of the bed, Dean had looked up him, green eyes blazing through those long lashes, thighs spread, cock rock-hard and pointed at Sam. Sam _had_ to shove his cock in Dean's mouth then. Had to close his eyes against all the wicked, damning promises Dean’s body was making. Promises Sam knew too well he could, and would, make good on.

Sam slid out of Dean's mouth with a small pop as Dean tightened his lips in an attempt to keep Sam where he wanted him. Sam's cock throbbed in time with his pounding heart as he braced himself on Dean’s shoulders again, panting, trying to get some control back. 

“C’mon, Sammy. Give it to me. Come on.” Dean’s breath was hot on Sam’s stomach as Dean pushed himself up off his heels to mouth over whatever skin he could reach. 

Sam jerked away as he felt Dean’s questing tongue flick near his dick. A pulse of hot precome slid down him, landing on Dean’s chest. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Sam. Come on. Let me have it. You know you want to. Fuck my face. Do it. Taste so good, little brother.” 

“Dean!” Sam moaned. He should have known not gagging Dean was a mistake. Letting Dean talk anytime bordered on bad, letting him talk during sex was fatal. To Sam. But gagging Dean meant no blow jobs and that was a sacrifice Sam wasn't willing to make. And now he was paying for it. Five minutes into the night and he was already hard enough to cut steel, and so so close to coming. _God damn it_. He'd wanted to last longer than this. He couldn’t get away, couldn’t stand, his legs were barely holding him up. Held captive by the soft weight of Dean's lips around his cock, he was at Dean’s mercy. And when it came to fucking Sam, Dean had none.

Dean pushed up onto his knees, forcing Sam to stand up straighter. He bucked his head against Sam’s arm. “Get your hands on my head, your fucking cock back in my mouth where it belongs, and fuck my goddamn face already,” he commanded, eyes emerald hard.

“Fucking Christ.” Sam voice twisted with pain as his cock jerked and pulsed in his hand. But he tried, he really did. He steadied himself with his hands in Dean’s hair. His body trembled as he tried to get his cock back into Dean’s mouth. Dean, the asshole, wasn’t helping a bit. He just knelt there with a shit-eating grin on his face, waiting for Sam to get to it.

“So fucking sexy when you’re falling apart,” Dean breathed over Sam’s dick. He leaned away with a grin when Sam tried to slide in.

Sam’s hands tightened in Dean's hair, pulling his head forward. Sam slammed in, hitting the back of Dean’s throat with his cock. As wrong as it was, the feel of Dean coughing and gagging almost pushed Sam over the edge. Quickly, he pulled Dean off him. Dean growled.

“Fuck, Sam. Do it. God. You were so close, I could taste it. Taste you. Feel that fat monster cock of yours throbbing on my tongue.” Dean groaned. “C’mon on, Sammy. Feed it to me.”

 _Jesus._ Sam closed his eyes. If he looked at Dean now, it was going to be over. Sam knew Dean loved blowing him. He could do it, and had done it, for hours, keeping Sam right on the edge until he thought he would lose his mind. He hung there now, beyond speech, but not willing to stop, not wanting to come just yet. It was so good right here, so mindless, nothing but pleasure and Dean and heat and, for a few blessed moments, no thoughts. He curled his fingers tight around the base of his dick to keep from coming. The feel of his grip was almost too much. He felt Dean slide his mouth off.

He forced himself to open his eyes. 

Dean was sitting back down on his heels again. Legs spread, leaning back against the foot of the bed, a smooth arc of muscle from knee to neck.

 _God_ , Sam should never open his eyes at times like these. 

Dean thrust his hips up lazily, pumping into the air against nothing. He was almost as hard as Sam, pearls of precome sliding down his cock. “Yeah, that’s it,” he grinned. “Do it. Wrap those huge hands around your gorgeous dick and come on my face. Let me have it.”

Sam bit off a strangled yell. “Aw – Dean – fuck.” His hand slid up and down, once, twice, and he shuddered.

Dean moaned. “Come on my face and then I’m gonna make you lick it all off and –“

Whatever Dean’s plan was Sam would have to wait to find out. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his head and a white rushing noise as his dick throbbed in his hand and he shot pulse after pulse out onto Dean’s face, and chest, and stomach. 

He slid to the ground, landing almost on top of Dean. Dean pulled him against his side, running his hand through Sam’s hair and laughing. “Fucking hell, Sammy. Fucking hell.”

 _Bastard couldn't even pretend to need help freeing his hands?_ Sam huffed out a laugh, heart pounding wildly in his chest as he fought to get his breathing under control. He tilted his head up and looked through the wet hair plastered to his face, just in time to see Dean run a finger through the come on his chest, lift the finger to his mouth, and suck it off. Sam groaned with the pain of the giant aftershock that caused. He really had to learn to keep his eyes shut. Dean just existing was gorgeous. Dean in the middle of sex? Impossible to look away from, even if it hurt like staring into the sun. It was worth it.

Dean laughed again, and pulled his finger slowly through the mess on his chest. This time he held it out to Sam. Sam’s mouth opened and Dean put his finger against Sam’s bottom lip. Sam’s tongue flicked out, licking the taste of himself off Dean’s finger. Dean smiled. “Upsy daisy, little brother. You’ve got some cleaning up to do.” He pulled Sam in for a long, devouring kiss. “Then I’m gonna lick you and fuck you until you all you can say is Dean and God.”

Sam shuddered against Dean’s check. “God, Dean.”

“That’s the spirit.” Dean pushed up and slide up the foot of the bed, gently taking Sam with him. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
